


To Be Brave - Shared Custody AU

by ToothpasteDragon



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: A Hat in Time but it's actually a bedtime story, Dadtcher, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mentions of verbal/emotional abuse, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToothpasteDragon/pseuds/ToothpasteDragon
Summary: Seven-year-old Hailey is the only daughter of Samuel and Vanessa. Once a married couple, the successful lawyer and well-known fashion designer split apart just a few years after Hailey was born, their attitudes toward each other now hostile. Hailey struggles with the consequences of the divorce and has trouble processing her feelings about the whole situation, but tries her best to keep a positive attitude as she’s constantly tossed between her parents’ houses. Even so, a child can only handle so much weight under the broken ties of a severed family…It’s Sunday night. Hailey stayed at her father’s apartment for the weekend and will be returning to her mother’s house after school the following day. But she doesn’t want to go back. She doesn’t want to see her mother, a woman who is cold and cruel. So Samuel tells her a story about a little top-hatted alien to ease her fears. And it is through this story Hailey understands what it truly means to be brave.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	To Be Brave - Shared Custody AU

**Author's Note:**

> The creation of the Shared Custody AU was a joint effort between thearcist (on tumblr) and myself! She introduced the idea out of the blue one day, and we both instantly fell in love with the concept. This is my first ‘official’ piece of fan fiction and I’m a bit nervous to post it here, but cringe culture is DEAD so please enjoy the fluff and angst I’ve prepared for your viewing pleasure :D
> 
> For the purpose of this AU:  
> Hailey = Hat Kid  
> Samuel = Snatcher  
> Vanessa = still Vanessa
> 
> Also, please note that bolded text indicates dialogue in which Samuel is doing the voice of another character. You’ll understand when you get there!

“Everything packed to go back to mom’s tomorrow?”

Glancing away from the mirror, Hailey looked up to see her father standing in the bathroom doorway. She replied with a muffled “Mm-hmm” as she continued to brush her teeth.

Satisfied with her answer, Samuel nodded and walked toward the girl’s bedroom.

Hailey’s movements slowed momentarily, mint-flavored toothpaste dribbling from her mouth. Spending the weekend with her dad had been amazing. They played games, watched movies, ate pizza, _and_ – through some miracle – conquered her math homework. But each passing hour was like a ticking time bomb, and now Sunday night had arrived without warning. 

She didn’t want to return to her mother’s house. Just thinking about it caused an unpleasant knot to form in her stomach.

Hailey coughed abruptly, leaning over the sink and expelling the rest of the foam from her mouth. She turned on the faucet and took a quick sip of water.

“You alright, kid?” came the distant voice of her father.

“Yeah,” Hailey called back, turning off the faucet and wiping her mouth with the back of a hand. “Went down the wrong tube.”

The girl stepped down from her stool and turned off the light as she exited the tiny bathroom. Entering the adjacent room, she found her father sitting on the edge of her bed. He had a sympathetic smile on his face.

“Bed’s waiting for you, kiddo.”

Hailey grumbled lightly as she shuffled past an enormous pile of colorful pillows and hopped into bed. Standing up, Samuel covered her with the comforter and tucked her in, making sure she was snug. He then removed the purple top hat from her head and placed it on the nightstand. Hailey loved wearing that thing, and Samuel normally encouraged the behavior, but top hats weren’t sleeping caps. 

Looking down at his daughter, Samuel gingerly ran a hand through her unruly locks. This loving gesture did nothing to hide the sadness in his eyes.

“Get some sleep, okay? That social studies quiz won’t ace itself,” he chuckled. 

Hailey grinned, but her expression fell once her eyes landed on the small suitcase near her dresser. Inside, her clothes and toiletries occupied little space compared to the fears and worries she always carried to her mother’s house.

Samuel turned to leave, and Hailey’s throat instantly felt tight. She tried to convince herself it’d be okay; she was a big girl now, she could handle it. But even after all this time, the divorce still stung. And with it came an overwhelming feeling of anxiety and grief.

She wouldn’t deny it. She felt so alone, and so very afraid.

“Dad!” Hailey yelled, rising from the covers. 

Samuel jumped and swiveled around to look at her, his concerned copper eyes fixed on her blue ones.

Hailey frowned, a look of distress and guilt gracing her features. “Dad, I…I don’t wanna go to mom’s tomorrow.”

Her father stared at her for a moment, unsure how to respond, then exhaled a sigh. Samuel returned to her bed and sat down just below her concealed feet. He glanced at her, his gaze soft.

“Before you go to sleep, I want to introduce some new characters into our story.”

Hailey’s eyes brightened despite her confusion. “The story about Hat Kid and her Time Pieces?”

“That’s right.” 

“But…why?”

Samuel could tell she had been looking for a different, more reassuring response. But he didn’t have one to give. Instead, he decided a story would explain what he couldn’t. 

“Because these characters teach Hat Kid how to be brave,” replied Samuel. Leaning toward Hailey, he ruffled his daughter’s hair. “ _And_ they teach her that being a brat has its benefits.”

A smile replaced Hailey’s somber expression and she giggled, trying to push Samuel’s hand away. He eventually relented and let out a chuckle of his own.

“Now let’s see,” Samuel tapped his chin. “Where did we leave off last time…?”

“Dead Bird Studio!” Hailey exclaimed, grinning big. It was her favorite story arc so far.

“Ah, yes! You’ve got quite the memory there, kiddo.” Samuel cleared his throat and attempted to mimic the voice of a television sports announcer. “Previously on Hat Kid’s adventure…the little alien had a rough start in Mafia Town when she lost her Time Pieces and made enemies with the evil Mustache Girl, but she was not deterred! Determined to retrieve her Time Pieces and return home, Hat Kid traveled to the famous Dead Bird Studio and came face to face with two very peculiar movie directors.

“ **The first was a penguin with a giant afro named DJ Grooves** ,” said Samuel, his voice now silky and gentle to fit the character. Attempting a harsh Scottish accent, he continued, “ **An’ the second was a strange bird who claimed t’ be an owl, but he certainly did’nea look the part! He was called The Conductor, an’ unlike his competitor DJ Grooves, he would scream an’ shout an’ swear at everyone, saying-** ”

“PECK NECK!” Hailey interrupted, giggling wildly. 

Samuel pretended to gasp, covering his mouth in mock shock. “What foul language! I hope you don’t repeat those words at school, young lady!”

This sent Hailey into an even wilder giggling fit and Samuel smiled at his handiwork. Seeing Hailey happy provided a sense of comfort, one only a father could receive from his child.

“In order to get her Time Pieces back,” Samuel spoke over Hailey’s snickering, “Hat Kid performed as an actress in each of their movies. She was a sleuth in a murder mystery, the leader of a parade band, and an action stuntman for a movie with an exploding train! But do you remember what happened next?”

Hailey nodded earnestly. “Yes! The Conductor won the Annual Bird Movie Award, but DJ Grooves revealed that the owl was secretly keeping a Time Piece for himself. So Hat Kid found him in the basement of Dead Bird Studio and beat him up!”

Samuel laughed loudly at Hailey’s explanation, unable to hold back a cackle. The few friends he had often made fun of his laugh, saying he sounded like a villain of some sort. That was something he certainly couldn’t deny.

“She sure did,” Samuel wheezed. Once his breathing was under control, he locked eyes with his daughter. “Which brings us to those new characters I mentioned.”

Hailey was sitting up in her bed now, gripping the covers in anticipation.

“Upon returning from Dead Bird Studio, Hat Kid realized she was still missing more than half of her Time Pieces. So using her magic telescope, she located the Time Pieces on the strange planet below, many of which were congregated in a spooky-looking place called Subcon Forest.” Samuel leaned in close, his voice mysterious and hushed. “There are rumors that Subcon Forest is home to all kinds of bizarre creatures. Lost spirits, hideous monsters, and even _ghosts_ lurk within the shadows. But one thing’s for sure…those who venture into the forest never come out.”

“Ooh,” Hailey breathed, thoroughly intrigued.

Samuel sat up and returned to his normal storytelling voice. “Despite the haunting chill running down her spine, the adventurous glint in Hat Kid’s eye did not fade! The girl launched herself toward the planet’s surface with the goal of reclaiming her precious Time Pieces.

“Hat Kid opened her umbrella and landed softly on a patch of overgrown grass. Looking around, she took a moment to examine the unusual scenery. Glowing mushrooms littered the forest floor, trees with spindly branches rose high into the canopy, and thick fog seemed to obscure any unknown horrors that lie beyond her vision. To her left and right was a weather-worn fence, which was accompanied by walls of colorful, blazing fire on either side. Distant screeches and animal-like snarls caught her attention, reminding her that she was not alone in Subcon Forest.

“As if to prove that point, a little purple creature appeared from seemingly nowhere. It was small and humanoid, almost like a child, and it wore a silky purple cloak that seemed to glow in the moonlight. But Hat Kid quickly noticed something _odd_ about the creature…it had a swirling yellow vortex in place of a face!”

“What?!” Hailey gasped, both out of curiosity and confusion. “But how could it see without eyes? Or eat without a mouth?”

“Who said it couldn’t?”

Hailey stared at her father in surprise. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little creeped out.

Samuel grinned mischievously. “As soon as Hat Kid laid eyes on the purple figure, it panicked and began sprinting down a winding dirt path, deeper into the forest. Hat Kid gave chase in hopes that she could ask it about her Time Pieces. Talking with a freaky-looking child was better than trying to start a conversation with a forest-dwelling monster!

“But just as Hat Kid was about to catch up to the cloaked creature, _SHWOOP!_ ” Samuel said, startling Hailey with the sound effect. “She was swept up into a net and captured! She swung her umbrella in an attempt to escape, scared of what might be waiting for her on the other side of the fabric, but it was no use. Eventually, the trap fell away and she landed on the ground, but the forest had transformed into a seemingly endless expanse of purple nothingness. Thunder cracked in the distance, and Hat Kid felt significantly colder.

“Then, something large and dark materialized in front of her, its glowing yellow eyes uncannily similar to the humanoid child’s faceless vortex. It stretched high above her, its smile more sinister than inviting. And do you know what it said?”

Hailey shook her head. “What?”

Samuel inhaled deeply and raised his arms to look intimidating. “ **AHAHAHAHA! FOOOOOOOOOOL!** ”

His daughter jumped at the sudden noise, but her fearful expression quickly turned to one of glee and she laughed.

“Hat Kid realized she was staring at a real ghost! But it looked a bit silly, almost like an inflatable tube man. You know, like the ones at car dealerships.” 

This elicited a giggle from Hailey. 

“She probably would’ve been more excited to see a ghost in person had the situation not been so scary,” Samuel chuckled. “The ghost bent down and said to her, **I am the Snatcher, stealer of souls! And YOU, young lady, are trespassing in MY forest.** Hat Kid apologized for trespassing and nervously explained that she was just there to search for Time Pieces. But to her horror, a familiar hourglass appeared in the Snatcher’s hand!

“The ghost’s ever-present smile seemed to grow. **So YOU’RE the one who dropped these in my forest, eh? In that case, let’s make a deal!** A piece of old parchment and a quill appeared in front of Hat Kid, floating in midair. For you see, the Snatcher was a lawyer in his past life and knew the ins and outs of written agreements.”

Previously aware that Hat Kid was Hailey’s fictional counterpart, the girl was now certain the Snatcher was her father’s. As if the laugh wasn’t a _dead_ giveaway. 

“The Snatcher pointed to the parchment with his free hand and explained the rules; **I’ll return all of your Time Pieces if _you_ complete some chores for me. Plus, I’ll sweeten the deal – I won’t kill you! Tempting, isn’t it? You won’t find a better bargain than that, kiddo! And all you have to do is sign this paper.** As much as Hat Kid hated chores, she needed to get those Time Pieces back, so she reluctantly signed the paper. Without warning, she felt a strange sensation as if part of her was missing…and watched as the Snatcher ripped her soul right out of her body!” 

Samuel mimicked the motion he described, swiping at Hailey and holding his empty hand near his face, as if holding her soul. “ **Whoops! You should’ve read that contract more carefully, kid! I guess this soul belongs to me now.** ”

“That’s so mean!” Hailey interjected, an exasperated look on her face.

“Hat Kid thought so too – and rightfully so! How did the Snatcher expect her to read the contract if it was written in his alien language? She was annoyed by the unfairness of the situation, but it didn’t matter now. She’d signed the contract, so she had to do the Snatcher’s stupid chores.”

“Like what? Clean his room? Empty the dishwasher?”

“ _Worse_ ,” Samuel grinned. “She had to deliver mail, unclog a well, and defeat a possessed outhouse!”

Hailey smiled in disgust at the last one.

“But worst of all,” Samuel said, lowering his voice, “Hat Kid had to venture deep into the forest to find a large, scary mansion. Unlike other sections of the forest, it was completely surrounded by ice and seemed to be the center of a harsh, unending blizzard. And it was home to an evil queen.

“This queen had once been a kind and benevolent ruler, but her mind had been warped by delusions and her eyes blinded by hate. So she became a monster, one whose heart was hardened by disuse. Much like the Snatcher, she was a ghost – a mere silhouette of who she used to be – but she lashed out against anyone who drew near, driving away her subjects and harming those bold enough to trespass. Even close family members had not been immune to her icy rage. 

“Once beautiful, her beauty was tainted by anger, jealousy, and greed. She was a nasty witch who longed for love, and yet had no love to give. So she paced the halls of her mansion, alone and never satisfied.”

Hailey blinked, slowly putting the pieces together. Quietly and somewhat hesitantly, she said, “That’s not a very nice thing to say about mom.”

“I never said anything about Vanessa. Besides,” smirked Samuel, “any likeness to other persons, real or fictional, is _purely_ coincidental.”

The girl found that hard to believe, and he was doing a lousy job of hiding it. She just didn’t know how to feel about her father speaking so negatively about her mother. It wasn’t a foreign concept by any means, but it was still puzzling. Why would he purposefully include his ex-wife if he didn’t love her anymore?

Unaware of Hailey’s internal thought process, Samuel resumed as if inserting his previous spouse into his daughter’s bedtime story wasn’t strange in the slightest. “Why would Hat Kid ever sneak into such a frightening place, you ask? Well, one of the Snatcher’s vortex-faced minions had been stolen away by the evil queen and needed rescuing, on the off chance he wasn’t already frozen. And the soul-snatching ghost thought a little alien with a purple top hat was the perfect candidate for the job.”

Hailey’s eyes automatically flickered to the suitcase resting near her dresser. Looking back up at her father, a large and uncomfortable weight seemed to settle on her shoulders. “Hat Kid, she…didn’t have a choice.”

“No,” Samuel sighed, his previous grin softening considerably. “No, she didn’t.”

Hailey broke eye contact and fiddled with the edge of the comforter. She suddenly realized just how similar Hat Kid’s situation was to her own.

She didn’t like where this story was headed.

Samuel immediately noticed this and made an effort to move the plot forward. “Hat Kid trudged through snow as she approached the manor, the wind and hail clawing at her bare face. It felt like ages before the front door finally came into view – only for the girl to realize it was covered by snow and ice. So she walked around the side of the building, searching for an accessible and less conspicuous point of entry.

“Near the back of the mansion, she found two doors leading to what she could only assume was a cellar and quickly flung them open, craving the small bit of warmth seeping out from inside. She descended the steps and sloshed around in the partially-flooded cellar, the space dimly lit by candles lining the walls. Locating a set of wooden doors on the other side of the room, she walked through the murky water and opened the doors without trouble.

“Ascending more stairs, she quickly realized she was on the ground floor of the manor. Despite its outward appearance, the inside was…surprisingly normal. It was fully furnished, and had it not been for the lack of living, breathing people, the silence in the corridor wouldn’t have seemed so eerie. But as she looked around, she appeared to be alone. And that’s what made it so _terrifying_.”

Hailey shrank back into the covers. She was on the edge of her seat now, listening intently.

“The Snatcher mentioned his minion was most likely trapped in the attic, which meant Hat Kid needed to find a way upstairs. But the girl was incredibly scared to explore the manor. Not only was it dark and unwelcoming, but the mere thought of encountering the evil queen caused her heart to skip a beat. She could only imagine what horrible things the deranged monarch would do if given the opportunity.

“Taking a deep breath, Hat Kid tiptoed down the hallway toward the first door. She was relieved to find an empty lounge room inside – well, I guess empty isn’t the right word because there was a grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. But there were no stairs nor ice queens to be found, so she closed the door softly. Creeping to the next door, she hesitantly opened it to reveal a space that doubled as a kitchen and a dining room. Various cooking appliances ran the length of the adjacent wall, while a long rectangular table stretched to the far end of the room. The space was faintly illuminated by pale rays of moonlight and a candelabra atop the table. Hat Kid sighed anxiously. Still no stairs to be found.

“Just as she was about to close the door, she jumped in surprise at the abrupt appearance of a voice. It was icy and sharp and seemed to echo all around her, as if coming from multiple sources at once.” Samuel raised the pitch of his voice and produced a sort of guttural, gravelly sound in an attempt to mimic his description. “ ** _Who’s there?_** ” he growled, his daughter retreating slightly. “ ** _Who dares enter my home?_** ”

“Dad,” Hailey whimpered, her voice small. “That’s…that’s scary. You’re scaring me.”

Samuel’s eyes widened at her words, taken aback. He hadn’t realized just how frightening he seemed – a bad habit of his. It was never his intention to scare her.

Immediately, he dropped the act. “Hey, it’s okay sweetie. Dad was just playing around. I won’t do the voice anymore, alright?”

Hailey’s shoulders relaxed and she seemed a bit more comfortable as she nodded. Despite her reaction, it appeared she was still eager to know how the story ended.

Samuel cleared his throat to distract himself from the guilt settling in his gut. “Uh, as I was saying…Hat Kid jumped in surprise at the icy voice. She glanced behind her, panicking as she realized it had come from the door across the hall. Fumbling with the doorknob in front of her, she hastily entered the kitchen and looked for a place to hide, practically sliding under the dining table in her hurry.

“She could hear her heart pounding in her ears amidst the silence. But there was another sound in the still air, one that was much more worrying…it was her _own_ voice.”

“What?” Hailey questioned, her brow furrowed. “Did she have a clone? Or like, a secret twin sister?”

Samuel smiled and shook his head. “No, kiddo. The voice I’m referring to is that tiny, persistent voice everyone hears in the back of their head. More often than not, this voice says things that make us feel bad, and that’s what it was doing for Hat Kid. It reminded her just how weak she felt, cowering in fear under the dining table. She single-handedly defeated the Mafia Boss _and_ the Conductor! But here, she was the furthest thing from brave.”

Hailey pondered that for a moment, fidgeting under the blanket. She watched as the misshapen fabric moved from side to side above her feet.

“Suddenly,” Samuel said in a grim tone, “the kitchen door creaked open. Hat Kid held her breath as the evil queen entered, wisps of black smoke climbing her shadowy form. She took another step into the kitchen and an unexpected pressure started pounding in Hat Kid’s head, the pain causing her vision to blur. Any sound from the queen’s delicate footsteps was drowned out by the unbearable ringing in her ears and the raging winter storm beyond the manor’s walls. 

“Hat Kid’s stomach did flips as the queen walked right past her hiding spot and strolled into the lounge room, which just happened to be connected to the kitchen by a rectangular gap in the wall. The pounding in her head faded slowly as the queen ventured farther into the other room, but a piercing pressure lingered when black shoes stopped to stand in front of the piano. Hat Kid considered making a break for it, then decided against it. She needed a distraction.

“As if on cue, the queen’s spindly fingers reached out and plucked a simple melody on the piano, almost like she was reminiscing about happier times. Steeling her nerves, Hat Kid flung herself from under the table and ran toward the door, shutting it behind her. The sweet melody halted abruptly and two fists slammed on the keys, producing a muffled jumble of mismatched chords. Hat Kid knew she had to get out of there, and _fast._

“The girl crossed the hall and practically tore the door off its hinges, stumbling into what looked like another lounge room. To her left was a set of double doors, which appeared to be her only way forward, so she opened them and climbed a set of stairs to the next level of the mansion.”

“And _then_ she made it to the attic?” Hailey asked, her voice hopeful despite the sinking feeling that the story wasn’t yet over.

Samuel shook his head. “Unfortunately not,” he replied, confirming his daughter’s suspicions. “But she was getting close! Standing at the entrance to the second floor, Hat Kid noticed something shiny at the end of the hall. She approached it as quickly and quietly as she could, glancing behind her every so often, and discovered that it was a silver lock sealing another set of double doors. The attic _had_ to be through there!

“Backtracking, Hat Kid concluded there was probably a key hidden somewhere on this floor – she just had to find it. Opening the door on the left side of the hall, her eyes scanned an icy blue bathroom. Inside was a sink, a toilet, and a large shower that took up a significant portion of the room. She tiptoed across the tiled flooring and poked her head in the shower, but there was no key to be found. As disappointing as it was, the key wasn’t in the toilet either.”

Hailey snorted at her father’s comment. Potty jokes were the epitome of 7-year-old humor, after all. 

“Hat Kid exited the bathroom and was about to open the door across the hall when she felt a pulsing pressure against her skull. Instantly recognizing the feeling, she swiveled to look at the entrance to the second floor and panicked when she could hear determined footsteps ascending the stairs. The girl’s heart was racing as she scurried inside the unfamiliar room, closing the door behind her. To her horror, Hat Kid realized she was standing in the queen’s bedroom.

“Of all the places she could’ve ended up, why did it have to be here? Hat Kid’s eyes flickered from one corner of the room to the next, expecting the queen to appear from the shadows at any moment. Tears began to spill from the girl’s eyes. She held onto her umbrella handle for support, completely overwhelmed by fear and a feeling of helplessness. What could she do? She knew it was too risky to retaliate and attack the ice witch, unless she had a death wish. As if that weren’t bad enough, Hat Kid didn’t know the layout of the manor, putting her at an extreme disadvantage. She was constantly running and hiding, and always scared.”

Recognition and familiarity caused Hailey’s chest to ache, an uncomfortable tightness in her throat. Vague outlines of unhappy memories crowded her mind, and before she could derail her train of thought, her mother’s face came into view. Her mother…she loved Hailey, right? Between the girl’s curriculum at school and the shows she watched on TV, the world taught her that mothers loved their children. That’s what they were supposed to do. 

And yet, as those hazy memories became clearer, Hailey was reminded of all the times her mom ignored her or seemed annoyed by her presence. The woman often disregarded the girl’s attempts to get her attention, always ‘too busy’ for trivial things like coloring or playing with stuffed animals or making jewelry out of uncooked pasta. Unlike Samuel, she never took time to learn about her daughter’s likes and dislikes, and it made Hailey feel like she didn’t matter. Like she wasn’t worth her mother’s precious time.

Any complaints or attempts to stand up for herself resulted in harsh punishments, even if her statements held truth. She was helpless under her mother’s roof.

Hailey wrung her hands and swallowed. She could only hope her father’s story ended happily.

“Hat Kid straightened her top hat and used the sleeve of her coat to wipe the tears away,” said Samuel. “She couldn’t give up now, she was so close! Inhaling a shaky breath, she marched toward the door at the other end of the room. She didn’t care if the key was in here. The quicker she left the queen’s bedroom, the better.

“The new room was fairly large and, as the girl’s eyes adjusted to the darkened space, she belatedly realized it was some sort of nursery. Various objects and pieces of furniture rested atop the checkered flooring, and it was clear whoever placed them there had done so with the utmost care. In the middle of the room stood a working model train set, the movement of wheels along the metal track the only noise to fill the silent space. Looking to her right, Hat Kid noticed a huge bear plush, a crib, and an elegantly-wrapped present box sitting against the wall. She tiptoed in the direction of the crib and observed it with scrutiny. Judging by the thick layer of dust, nothing in the room had been disturbed for a long time. The only indication that the room hadn’t been abandoned were the deep claw marks adorning the walls. Though not as unnerving as the queen’s bedroom, it was still unsettling. 

“Hat Kid stood in front of the crib for a moment, a certain sadness in her eyes as gears turned in her head. It was then she realized even mothers could be cruel.”

Hailey averted her gaze so she wouldn’t meet her father’s eyes. Even without a verbal exchange, they both understood the sheer weight of those words.

Samuel pressed on, watching his daughter closely. “As she turned to leave, something glittered within the crib’s bars and Hat Kid cautiously returned to get a better look. To her relief, sitting in the crib was a big golden key! It just _had_ to be the key to the attic! The crib was much too tall to climb, so Hat Kid stood on her toes and slipped her arms between the bars, trying to get a good hold on the cold metal.

“The girl was startled by a loud crash from within the queen’s bedroom, and she just barely managed to stifle a yelp. She stood motionless, stiff as a board, straining her ears to hear anything over the continuous chugging of the toy train. Suddenly, it was clear as ice – the queen’s angry voice. Hat Kid removed her shaking hands from between the bars and crawled under the crib, leaving the key behind.”

“What?” Hailey gasped. “No! Why would she leave the key? Now the queen’s gonna take it, and Hat Kid won’t _ever_ be able to get into the attic!” 

Samuel smirked knowingly. “Maybe there’s a reason she left it there. I mean, don’t you think the queen would be angrier if she discovered the key was missing?”

Hailey considered her father’s argument, then looked up when the man began to chuckle. She shot him a glare.

“Just listen to the story, and you’ll find out soon enough. As I was saying before you so _unceremoniously_ interrupted me,” Samuel joked, providing his own harmless glare in response, “Hat Kid ducked under the crib and waited for the painful sensation of pressure to reappear behind her eyes. The queen’s entrance was anything but subtle, tendrils of ice fanning out across the door’s woodwork originating from her deadly grip on the handle. Hat Kid shook like a leaf as the queen took one step toward the crib, then another, as if she _knew_ the girl was cowering underneath. 

“The queen was standing in front of the crib now, the deafening noise from her aura blaring in Hat Kid’s ears. The inky black form of the queen swayed and shifted, but she remained completely still for what seemed like ages. It was only when she moved that Hat Kid’s heart skipped a beat – _she was bending down_. Tears welled up in the alien’s eyes as she realized these few shallow breaths might be her last. She’d never finish collecting her Time Pieces or return home.

“Sharp fingers extended, the queen reached forward with purpose. But rather than grasping for Hat Kid’s neck, she slipped her hand between the bars of the crib and felt around for the large key.”

Hailey exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, shoulders slumping in relief. 

“As soon as the queen’s hand found the key resting undisturbed, the pressure beating on Hat Kid’s temples lessened considerably. The witch then stood to her full height and shuffled toward her bedroom, closing the partially-frozen door behind her. Hat Kid let out a shuddering sigh when the door clicked into place.

“The girl didn’t emerge from her hiding spot immediately, limbs too weak to support her own weight. After allowing herself a moment to catch her breath, Hat Kid crawled out from below the crib and stood on shaky legs, holding the bars to steady herself. She was more frightened than ever; there was no use trying to convince herself otherwise. But one glance at the shimmering key provided the last bit of hope she needed to complete her goal. It was time to finish this.” 

Samuel looked at his daughter, and had Hailey joined Hat Kid in the queen’s manor, she could’ve sworn the glimmer of the golden key paled in comparison to the shine in her father’s eyes. 

“Standing on her tiptoes again,” Samuel continued, “Hat Kid slipped her hands between the crib’s bars and carefully removed the key from its prison. Key now firmly in her grasp, the girl made her way to the door at the other end of the room, each step taken with deliberate softness. Exiting the nursery, Hat Kid peeked around the corner of the hallway and scanned the area for shining red eyes before rushing over to the sealed double doors, taking the lock in her hands and jamming the key inside. As the lock fell to the floor, she wasted no time entering the darkened space and shutting the doors behind her.

“She was standing at the base of another staircase, which was promising considering the nature of her destination. Any outside sounds were muffled in the enclosed area, and Hat Kid could now hear every ragged and desperate breath as it escaped her lungs. Squeezing her eyes shut, she leaned on the wall to recollect herself and her thoughts. She had survived. Against all odds, she had _survived_.”

A suffocating tightness finally released itself from Hailey’s throat. She chewed the inside of her cheek to suppress an onslaught of emotions, her mind trying to process too many at once.

“The girl tentatively ascended the stairs and pushed open another set of double doors. Waiting on the other side was a dusty room; a large window on the back wall provided most of the illumination, but candelabras and a chandelier added an oddly warm glow to the otherwise chilly attic. Old furniture, expensive paintings, and boxes filled to the brim with forgotten memories littered the floor, their placement disorganized and inconvenient.

“As she observed the strange space, Hat Kid’s attention was suddenly drawn to a small silhouette at the back of the room. It waved its arms and spouted excited words at her, but did not come forward. Warily approaching the figure, Hat Kid smiled as her eyes adjusted to the light – she had found the Snatcher’s minion!”

Hailey rose from the covers and cheered happily, the burden of her previous emotions dissipating like mist. She had wanted _so badly_ for Hat Kid to reach her goal, and she shared in the elation of her fictional counterpart’s triumph.

Samuel seemed pleased with his daughter’s reaction. “The minion’s feet were frozen in place, but he was still very much alive. His glee and relief were blatantly obvious despite having a yellow vortex for a face.” Taking on somewhat of a nasally voice, he played the part of the minion. “ **Hey, you’re the kid with the hat! Boy am I glad to see you. I thought I was gonna be stuck in this crazy lady’s mansion forever, but you were brave enough to save me!**

“Rubbing the back of her neck, Hat Kid denied her bravery. She was the farthest thing from brave…always running and hiding, and fearing for her safety. She felt helpless and weak. It was wrong for someone to describe her as anything but a coward.

“But the minion shook his head. **What are you talking about? You’re the bravest person I’ve ever met! Few would step foot near the manor, let alone _enter_ it. Why, not even someone as big and powerful as the Snatcher is brave enough to enter the manor!**”

Hailey was suddenly reminded of her father’s tendency to stay in the car whenever he dropped her off at her mother’s house. Looking up, the girl thought about everything Samuel had said.

The man smiled as he finished delivering his speech. “ **You didn’t run away from something that scared you. _That’s_ why you’re brave.**”

Tears pricked Hailey’s eyes, but she was far from sad.

Samuel caught sight of her tears and adjusted his position on the bed, arms outstretched to his daughter. She gladly took the invitation and embraced her father, clinging to him like a magnet in the presence of metal. Hailey’s grip tightened on her father’s shirt and she cried. In response, Samuel tried to comfort her, rubbing circles in her back and stroking her hair. 

He wasn’t a fan of physical affection himself, but he understood his daughter’s needs. Young kids didn’t have the capacity for so many feelings and emotions, and in Hailey’s case, they were all spilling out. Crying was a healthy way to deal with it.

They sat like that for a while, unspeaking and unmoving. Hailey’s sobs eventually died down and she released her grip, repositioning herself so she could sit comfortably in her father’s lap. She sniffled and wiped the remaining tears from her face, her big blue eyes now staring at Samuel expectantly.

“Can you finish the story?” she asked. “I still wanna know what happens.”

Samuel grinned, using a hand to move stray hairs from the girl’s face. “Sure thing, kiddo.”

Hailey curled up and snuggled closer to her father as he continued. “Hat Kid swapped her normal top hat for the brewing hat and destroyed the ice encasing the minion’s feet. Refusing to retrace her steps through the manor, she took the minion’s hand in her own and led him to the large window on the back wall. She tried lifting one of the panes, her first attempt unsuccessful, but purple hands quickly joined her own and their combined effort produced an opening in the glass. Snowflakes flooded the attic through the small space, the wind already nipping at the girl’s uncovered skin.

“She took one last look at her surroundings and nodded. Without warning, Hat Kid grabbed the minion by the waist and leapt through the open window, the blizzard engulfing them both. There were a few frightening moments when gravity pulled them closer and closer to the ground, but Hat Kid swiftly opened her umbrella to slow their descent. The wind carried them farther than intended and they landed clumsily in the snow, groaning as they helped each other up. 

“Hat Kid turned her eyes toward the terrible mansion, frowning. Reaching for the minion’s hand again, the two started their trek toward Subcon Forest. No matter the distance between herself and the queen’s home, fear seemed to linger in Hat Kid’s mind; the possibility of returning someday was absolutely petrifying. But she had been brave, and she had survived.

“So you see,” Samuel gently explained, “bravery isn’t defined by strength or courage. It means facing difficult situations and not running away, even though you want to. As a wise man once said, bravery is not the lack of fear but the ability to move forward _in spite_ of fear.”

For the first time in a long time, Hailey felt completely at ease about her situation. Sure, she was still scared to go to her mother’s house, but at least now she knew what it meant to be brave.

She _was_ brave. And that fact alone kindled a once-extinguished flame, giving her the confidence to face another day.

Samuel slipped a hand under Hailey and cradled her as he stood, walking toward the head of the bed. “Alright, playtime’s over. We wouldn’t want you dozing off during that quiz tomorrow, hmm?” he said, carefully lowering the girl so her head was resting on the pillow. She was reluctant to let go.

“But dad, what about the Snatcher? He still has Hat Kid’s soul, _and_ all the Time Pieces!”

Samuel chuckled at his daughter’s concern. “That’s a story for another night, kiddo.” 

Hailey pouted as her father covered her with the comforter and tucked her in, but her features softened when he planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“Love you, kid.”

She smiled. “Love you too.” 

Satisfied, Samuel made his way toward the open door and turned off the light. Before he could leave, however, his daughter’s voice broke the silence.

“Thanks for the story, dad.”

He looked at her, the light from the hallway partially illuminating her face. She seemed content, happy even. It warmed Samuel’s heart.

“Of course,” he whispered. 

The room was bathed in darkness as the door closed softly.

And for once, Hailey drifted into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of a certain umbrella-wielding alien in a top hat.


End file.
